A Remus Lupin jr&Sally Snape Love Story
by Sally Scribes-The original
Summary: This is a story based on a made up future generation of Harry Potter with their kids. The story is mainly about one of Snape's daughters Sally Snape, and Lupin's son Remus Lupin jr. but also has other relationships with Sally and her friends!
1. Chapter 1 A Plight of Fate?

**Chapter 1**

_**A plight of Fate?**_

** "But Lupin! Just tell me! PLZZZZZZZZZ!" I yelled out almost at the top of my lungs, at least as loud as I could, I was all outta breath from running all over the place chasing the tall man before me.**

** "Sally, I'd love to inform you of whatever it is that you think I know, but I havn't the slightest idea what you are talking about.." The man spoke in a strong tone, but the way his eyes diverted nervously away from me around to everything else made me blissfully aware of just how much he "didn't" know.**

** Lupin had always been a kind man, along with that he was brilliant, gentle, and an all around good man. He stood about 6'4'' with sandy brown hair and honey golden eyes, a slinder figure and kind features.**

** Me, I was a 5'2'' girl with perfectly straight shoulder length black hair and similarly dark eyes, my figure also small, with pretty kind features as well, who knew how to get her way with guys like that.. or at least, I did with Him. **

** The man was at a loss for words, he couldn't lie to me, even if he wanted to.**

** "Hey, did you hear? James and Lilly had their baby today! It was a boy, they named him Harry." Lupin started spur of the moment.**

** "Yeah I heard the news, and that's a pretty lame atempt at changing the topic.." She coontinued feeling proud of herself for not falling for it his tactic.**

** "I.. I'm very buisy, honestly Sally.. I have absolutely no idea what you are going on and on about."**

** I could tell that he was obviously stalling, saying anything and everything he could to get me to give up.**

** But little did he know, I was determined!**

** "Oh come on, you.. not knowing something? We both know that's a lie!" I started, knowing that if I pushed just the right buttons, the man wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer.**

** "Besides, if that wasn't obvious enough, then the way your eyes happen to be diverting away from me and all over the room would be a dead giveaway.." With that statement out, I leaned against the side of the doorway, crossing my arms and eagerly bearing the brightest smirk I'd ever been able to manage.**

** "Well yes Sally, but you see.." as his sentence paused for a second, I knew I had him right where I wanted him, but just as I started to feel 100% confident in my amazing tactics, his expression slowly started to change from the defeated look of a man about to cave, to the smug little smirk of a man with a plan.**

** Then Lupin started using a technique that he knew was 100% out of my grasp, something so devious and cruel that even to this day it still works! He used...**

_**LOGIC**_**!**

**"Sally," he started off pulling up both hands in front of him and touching all his fingers to their counterparts. He then turned to face me and stare directly into my eyes.**

** This.. was a bad sign.**

** "You are wrong. I was not in fact stating that I did not know of something, or even when, where, what, or why this thing was. But rather that I have no information about said thing in the fact that it does not, nor has it, nor will it ever be, in existance. It is not probable, nor plausable for it to be true, and thus it is not. Just merely a fathoment of a mind uncontained by anything else on life and thus, dare I say the term 'Bored out of it's mind'."**

** I still stood in the doorway, but not as composed as before. This time my mouth was agape and my eyes were huge, i also hadn't taken any notice to the fact that my head was now slipping from the possition it had been resting on my hand and i was soon plumating side ways down to the cold, hard floor of defeat.**

** "Yeah... well I..."**

** Sigh, I started shaking my finger at him.**

** "You...! grrr..." I glared and continued pointing in front of me as I turned on my heel and started to stomp away, a mad expression planted upon my face.**

** Suddenly a thought came to me, there was no holding back now, desperate times called for desperate measures and this... this was Definately one of those times!**

** I had been beaten at my own game! That was it, now we had to go into crunch time.**

** "Oh... ok..." I started, making my eyes just watery enough to almost spill over, but then not quite reach that point. **

** "I just... you know... was wondering..." I continued, slowly turning my gaze to meet the floor.**

** I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced up at him for only a milisecond.**

** The man had thrown his hand apon his face and was now slowly sliding it off as if wiping away some kind of disgusting substance.**

**It was working! **

** I moved my lips around a bit and made my eyes wide before slowly turning back around to stair up into his warm golden ones with my sad, dark brown ones.**

** His eyebwrows were tilted down in sadness and he looked like he'd just broke my heart and the guilt seemed to be eating him alive.**

** It was a flawless plan this time! Now I was sure of it!**

** "Well.. I guess I'll just.. I don't know, leave, or something.." I started in my saddest nonchalant voice I could muster, turning and slowly walking towards the door.**

** In my head I slowly started counting, one... two.. three. Four, fi...**

** "Sally wait!" Lupin started, interupting my mind counting.**

** "Yeah?" I started, still sad, slowly turning around to face him, keeping my head nice and low and wiping my face across my sleeve with a sniffle.**

** The man threw his hands up in the air momentarily as if to signify defeat before letting them drop, once again, back to his sides.**

******_**About 5 mins. later**_******

** "5 mississippi, 6 mississippi.." I started counting the seconds.**

** "Done," came Becky's voice from in front of me, she then put her bobby pin back in her hair and stood to face me.**

** "Wow that beat your old record by 6 seconds!" I started remembering the last time we'd actualy had to use an alterior method instead of our wands.**

** "Haha yeah that'll teach Snape not to try and keep us out!"**

** "Hekk ya!"**

** We high-fived before entering Snapes office to carry out our mission.**

** It only took us a few minutes to turn it completely upside down.**

** "Accio-Time turner. Sally, over here!" Becky motioned me over to where she stood beside the desk.**

** "What? Did you find it?" I asked excitedly.**

** "No I did what we should have done in the first place accio-ed it!" She continued looking at me as my apsent-mindedness once again shown through all else.**

** "OH, ya.. right!" I started rubbing the back of my neck and trying to cover-up my stupidity... like it could ever be covered up.**

** Becky simply rolled her eyes before getting back to the task at hand.**

** "Wow, I know Lupin spilled the beans and all.. but honestly I didn't believe it really existed." Becky stated.**

** "Yeah, I know what you mean, after all, they were all suppose to be destroyed!" I continued, smirking proudly for actualy knowing something for once!**

** "So..." started Becky, all the awe in her voice and face gone. "...What should we do with it?"**

** Suddenly I felt drained of awe as well.**

** "Um... i don't really know, I didn't really think we'd actualy get this far." I continued smiling like a complete idiot. "Hum... let me see it," Becky offered it over to me.**

** "K, now lets see.. I think you just put the string around both of us.." I started putting the string around my own neck before motioning Becky to join me. Once we were both inside the string, we looked down at the object before us. I held it in one hand and ran a finger from my other hand over it.**

** "So don't you just spin that thingy?" Becky asked pointing to the little knob.**

** "I think so.." I continued looking up to meet her eyes.**

** "So what are we waiting for?" She continued motioning to me. "You can have the honors." She finished smiling brightly.**

** I had no idea what I was doing, nor did I think about it, it was like some force was proppelling me forward, leading me to a future for Becky and myself that I couldn't name yet. I wanted, no, Needed to twist it.. and twist it I did.**

** One, it started to move. Two, so did time. Three.. we stopping looking at the time turner and looked around ourselves, the world started spinning and spinning, until nothing was even visible anymore.**

** I grabbed onto Becky for fear of falling on my face. Becky took my arm as well, and together we wooshed through time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**Ch.2**

_**Realization..**_

** Time finaly stopped spinning and the two girls resided in the Hogwarts grounds.**

** "When are we?" Becky started.**

** As she pulled out from inside the string, her three pig-tails lightly bounced around, the red streaks in them clearly showing in the overcast sun-light. Her short black skirt stayed tight around her thighs and her dark red shirt tight down still on her waist perfectly.**

** I gazed down at my tight black shirt and long black skirt, which were both already a little out of place, but not to noticably under my black cloak.**

** Coming back to reality, I giggled at my friends rediculous sounding comment.**

** "I don't know.." I started after a minute, I glanced around until I finaly saw two figures walking up the path towards the owlry.**

** "There's only one way to find out!" I started with a smirk grabbing Becky's arm and running towards the two, dragging her along the way.**

** We got close enough to be able to hear the couple, but not be seen by them, before jumping in some bushes and peaking out. We weren't quite close enought to make out the two's faces very well, and were listening in hopes that one would say the others name.**

** The two in front of us stopped walking and turned to face eachother, the girl took the boys hands in her own before speaking to him.**

** "I had a really great time tonight," she started, even though we couldn't see the smile on her face, we could still hear it in her voice. This was the sound of a truely happy girl.**

** I couldn't help but feel that the voice was somewhat farmiliar, like something from my past, out of an old memory.**

** "Me too," started the second voice.**

** Suddenly my eyes grew wide as realization hit me.**

**"Becky," I started never taking my eyes off them. "I know who that it.." I continued shock written all over my face.**

** Glancing at me and reading the shock that had suddenly appeared apon my face, she eagerly glanced back up at the couple, straining her eyes to see them.**

** "Well who is it?" She asked, the anticipation begining to build up inside her, threatening to explode.**

** "I-It's... my parents," I continued barely able to get the words out of my mouth.**

** "HUH! NO WAY..." Becky started so startled that she started to rise up out if our hiding place.**

** I reacted quickly, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down on her butt.**

** "Hello... hiding here.." I continued towards her, but never taking my eyes from the couple ahead.**

** "Oh... right." Becky started in a sort of pout. "..I wanted to get a better look.." she continued **

** "Severus? What's your favorite thing about me?" Penny started.**

** "Awwwwwe," I continued, my eyes going all glisteny. "Wow... she really was in love!" Becky continued my own thoughts for me.**

** "She's pulling the typical girl move in relationships.." I started with true envy in my voice.**

** "You've been with so many others that were just.. a waste of time, and so you think to yourself.. if only I'd asked them more questions, at least it would have been harder for them to lie right to my face, because the more lies you tell, the harder it is to keep your story straight. Thus..." I continued with a motion towards the two love birds.**

** "Exhibit A," Becky continued looking to Penny with warm eyes. "You feel like your falling in love, but your scared, because what if it's just yet another lie. But you don't want to pull away, so you ask questions, determined that this one just HAS to be different." She finished matter-of-factly.**

** "...And when your eyes meet mine, it's like I could do anything..." Snape continued on and on.**

** "Wow.. he's totaly fallen for her!" Becky continued pulling her hands up in front of her and spinning around all giggly like a fangirl. After her twirl she turned to face me, and my feelings must've been written across my face because her reply was.**

** "Sally what's wrong?"**

** "What happened..." I started, everything inside of me threatening to boil over. "I mean honestly Becky, if two people who are THAT much in love fall out of love..." I couldn't continue, the words were just stuck in my heart, and in my mouth.**

** "...Then how is there hope for anyone else." She finished for me, i looked at her greatfully for finishing what I'd only been able to start, and she looked back at me compassionatly, because she understood only all to well what i meant.**

** "Come on Sally," Becky started as I rubbed the extra wetness from my eyes.**

** I looked to her with her arm outstretched towards me. "It's time to go." she finished pulling me close and wrapping me up with her in the string before taking the time turner in her hand and spinning the spinner.**

** We landed in a whoosh. We'd for sure stopped, but it almost didn't seem that way.**

** All around us there was intense action happening, people, they looked to only be our age, where they... fighting? Where those maurarders?**

** "Becky what's?..." I started only to be cut off.**

** "Sally, those are death eaters!" Becky interfeared with my speaking pointing to the maurarders opponents, suddenly a jinx was flying our way.**

** Just then, the time turner started to spin of it's own accord.**

** "Sally?" Becky started at me in a panik.**

** "I didn't touch it!" I started back at her throwing my arms up, stairing directly at the jinx.**

** We started to fade into time once agian when suddenly one of the many voices could be heard above all the others..**

** "Nice one James!" the voice finished before another finished.**

** "Avadakadabra!"**

** "...Dad?" Becky started trying to peer around for the source of the first voice, but it was to late... once again, we were thrown through time.**

** "Sally, what the hekk is going on?" Becky started as we once again held eachother up.**

** This time instead of a magical wonderland, it was like a nightmare.**

** "I don't know!" I started honestly towards her. "Everything's spinning way to fast!" I continued freaking out and gripping onto her for dear life. She grabbed me back just as hard.**

** "And the time turner's acting of it's own accord!" She finished, bringing us both to a conclusion at the same time.**

** "It must be glitching!" We stated to eachother at the same time, knowing it had to be the reason.**

** Suddenly the spinning seased again, and violantly we were thrown out of the time warp, falling to the ground on a dieing patch of grass.**

** "Owe!" I started rubbing my aching head before pulling my hand down to look if there was any blood on it.**

** "Ok this is so stupid!" I started towards Becky, still examining my acheing body for injury.**

** "I mean how come this stupid piece of junk has to..." I continued suddenly starting to notice how quiet Becky had been.**

** Just then my complaints came to a hault.**

** "S-Sally," I looked to Becky whom was turned away from me looking at an object, obviously awestricken by it.**

** Noticing her reacting, I started gently.**

** "Becky? What is it?" As I slowly crawled over beside her. **

** Her face was twisted in agony and tears quickly filled her eyes.**

** Instantly perceving the pain in her face and mind, I flipped my head around to face the cause of it.**

** There in front of us was... a grave.**

** The grave read: **

_**Here lies Sirius Black**_

_**Father**_

_**Lover**_

_**&Best Friend**_

_**you will be missed.**_


	3. Chapter 3 What now?

**Ch. 3**

**What now?**

** Panicking to come up with the right reaction, or any reaction for that matter, I quickly jumped up, looking down at Becky who still hadn't moved an inch.**

** "Becky?..." I started really gently, hesitantly placing my hand lightly on her shoulder.**

** There was no response, but I really hadn't expected one.**

** I threw my gaze to the side trying to think for a moment when suddenly realization hit me, we were… in a graveyard. But not just any grave yard.**

** "They, they just go on for miles..." I muttered out loud to myself in shock. "But how can that be?"**

** As I glanced around to what seemed to be millions of graves, I was careful not to look at any names, for fear of what I might find.**

** Quickly turning away from them and back to Becky, I focused all of my effort on consoling her before doing anything else.**

** "Sweetie, look." I continued getting down on one knee beside her.**

"**Sally…" Was the only thing Becky said before pointing to the grave that lay beside Sirius's. Following her finger I glanced to the stone.**

**Tears instantly formed in my eyes and spilled over the edge to fall down my cheeks. All calmness I had instantly drained out of me, I had to regain my composure, if for no other reason, then for Becky. But as thoughts started to pore through my head, the name written in the stone went over and over through my head.**

_**…Remus Lupin... Remus Lupin…Remus Lupin…**_

**Wiping my tears from my face, I quickly turned back to Becky.**

**"Look at me..." I started again grabbing her chin and shoulder before slowly turning her to face me.**

** She was breathing really hard and I could tell the sobs were about to start. I needed to calm her down long enough to figure out what to do next.**

** So many things didn't add up.**

** "This… is the future, we can't possibly know what time era it is, I mean it looks to be a post-apocalyptic time, and with the time-turner malfunctioning like it's been doing, I mean who knows, this might be some kind of fake reality or something. Or maybe it's so far in the future that it was just the end… of everything, like ten gazillion years in the future…" I went on and on trying to convince not just Becky, but myself as well to still have hope through everything. That there was still reason to even have hope at all.**

** Becky had kept her eyes mostly on me while I'd been talking, but had occasionally been glancing behind me as well.**

** Curious of what she'd found, I slowly turned around to see a grave, facing our direction a little ways off. I didn't know if it was just me, or something else, but for some reason this one seemed to stand out more than all the rest.**

** Slowly I let go of Becky, turned, and walked over to the grave, as I approached I kept my gaze firmly on the ground, waiting until the very last possible moment to look up, fearing with every fiber of my being what I'd see when I finally did look.**

** I reached the grave and stopped in front of it. Figuring it would be better to look instead of building up all the suspense, I quickly raised my head to let my gaze fall upon the stone's engraved name.**

** Taking it all in at once, I was froze to the spot. My reality seemed to be crashing down around me, nothing mattered anymore, and how could it possibly ever again?**

** "Why'd you have to die old man?" I muttered out loud more to myself than anyone else.**

** Beside his were Penny Snape, Sevarius Snape, Sarah Snape, Sasha Snape, and Seth Snape**

**All was truly lost now, and the graves in front of me, the graves of my entire family, were the final straw to breaking me down.**

** After what seemed like forever, my knees finally gave way, but just as my body hit the ground, Becky was there beside me. Her hand upon my shoulder and her tears joining with mine, we sat there for what seemed like forever, before either of us moved an inch.**

** This time it was Becky who moved first, she squeezed my shoulder just enough to gain my attention.**

** "It's a graveyard, made up of ALL the people we know..." She finished matter-of-factly, seemingly more to the air then to me.**

** All kinds of thoughts where playing throughout my head, yet all I was able to mention was:**

** "Becky…" She kept staring off in her trance for only a few more seconds before slowly turning her head downward to face me.**

** I was looking up at her as well, my emotions still playing across my face, hers seemingly absent.**

** She was already able to hide, hide behind anything and everything she could, and all I could do was sit there and cry, letting my emotions spill out like I was completely helpless.**

** Everything was spinning around us, never-ending twirls, like a magical wonderland.**

**There was nothing anymore, this was it, just… emptiness.**

** I stared off into space, as did Becky the opposite way, back to back, keeping each other up. Suddenly Becky's knees buckled, and we both came tumbling down.**

** "Becky... this isn't fun anymore," I broke the silence first, afraid that if I didn't it might last forever. Stuck forever in this moment...**

** "How..." she started with short little breaths. "How could something so simple, smaller than the palm of my hand, cause the end of...**

** Everything...?"**

** That was it, I was tired. Tired of trying, and tired of crying.**

** I pulled the time turner up from my chest to observe it in my hands. I wanted to break it, smash it into a million tiny pieces, but I knew that I couldn't, if I did now, all would be lost... I couldn't, Wouldn't let that happen!**

** "I'll fix this," I started, panting heavily as I spoke, fighting back the emotion and everything else in my head threatening to explode out of me.**

** At first I'd tried to maintain my numbness, to protect myself from it all, but the longer I sat there, the more it all got to me... And that, was a good thing.**

** I didn't need to fight this emotion, I needed to use it, to focus it all into something bigger, it was the only way... The only way to fix everything... or hopefully anything.**

**At that moment, I decided something that would change my life forever.**

** After this, never again; never again would I let myself feel like this; never again would I let my emotions control me… never again would I show my feelings. I decided, that for the rest of my life, as long as I lived, I would Never, ever let anything like that happen again.**

** I suddenly stood up as fast as I could, before I gave myself the chance to think about it. "I have to... there's no other option!" I started out loud, more to myself then to Becky, but it seemed to register just as well to her, cause she looked up at me for only a second, but in that second she seemed to be pulling all her strength from me, before she herself got up just as quick and stood to face me in the same way.**

** "*WE* have to Sally, I helped us into this... This whole, Disaster of a reality, and *WE'LL* get out of it together!"**

** "There has to be a way out, something we're missing," I started to her in a normal, yet determined tone, directing all my emotion behind it.**

** "Right," Becky Continued, facing me standing tall, making her hanging hands into fists. "First we went into the past," she reasoned.**

** "But we didn't change anything, and then we traveled to the future," I continued off her.**

** "Uh, huh…" She started, but then stopped; looking directly into my eyes, I could tell that she was just as determined as I felt.**

"**No wait, this can't be THE future." I turned my face to the ground, letting my thoughts flow through me.**

"**It's just a version… a version of the future," Becky finished for me, catching onto my idea.**

"**Correct, which means."**

"**It stands to reason that if we travel forward once again..."**

**I nodded**

"**We should end up in a different future, one that's right, the one that we must be meant to end up in."**

"**It's the only thing to do, so let's do it!" Becky finished as we once again stared into each other's faces.**

** I didn't know where we were going, or how we would end up, all I knew was that no matter where it was, it could Never be worse than this.**

** TOGETHER, Becky and I took the time turner in hand before ducking into the string. I put my hand on the knob and spun it clockwise, I spun it and spun it, not counting or thinking in any way, just following what I knew then, had to be the right path.**

** Once again, we were spinning.**

**(THANKS for reading! also i want to give credit to my dearest friends Shyanne and Alisha for creating this story and these characters with me, and also Rachel too. They made this whole thing possible, without them it would be nothing! YOUR AWESOME GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!)**


End file.
